Nicktoons Unite: Calamitous' Gamma Empire
by metalheadrailfan
Summary: Professor Calamitous aka The Leader, has placed a dome around the Cube. It soon expands with anyone who is caught in it turned into a Gamma Monster. Fanmake/pardoy of Avengers: EMH episodes 'Gamma World Pts. 1 and 2'.
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Hello readers and welcome to the fourth story of the Nicktoon Avenger series. Here, this one is based on the Avenger's EMH episodes 'Gamma World Pts. 1 and 2' All characters belong to thier respected creators.**

**Possitive comments and constructive critisim only. Guest reviews welcome.**

**Introducing Characters:**

**Professor Finbarr Calamitous as Samuel Sterns/The Leader**

**Eustace Styrch as Emil Blonsky/The Abomination**

**Eddie Neuton as Carl 'Crusher' Creel/The Absorbing Man**

**Henry Rutland (OC) as Leonard Samson**

**Thaddeus 'Curly' Gammelthorpe as Agent Clay Quartermain**

**The Space Bandits as The Wrecking Crew**

* * *

**Nicktoons Unite: Calamitous' Gamma Empire**

**_Previously..._**

_Calamitous: Now, what could have I done to deserve such aggression?_

_Eustace: It's not what you've done, it's what's you're going to do._

_Calamitous: You seem to have something in you all ready. The mixture could be...an abomination._

_Eustace: You don't deserve this power!_

_Timmy: Hey, I read all about your 'accident', that much gamma exposure should've killed you._

_Jimmy: So, you're saying that hulk...the other guy, saved my life?_

_Eddie: Rutland, you can't do this to me do you hear?!_

_Jimmy: Henry, you've got to listen to me, you've been exposed to gamma radiation! We have to get you to a hospital. _

_Calamitous: Whatever occurred here at the cube seems to happen to occurred at the Tremerton Prison and the Big House as well..._

_Eddie: So why don't we just get the hell out of here?!_

_Calamitous: Why would we ever leave here? This is where I am going to change the world..._

_Hulk Jimmy: You all thought I was a savage monster. You're no different than Vortex and the Hulk Busters. I QUIT!_

_Helga: Hulk, it's not like that..._

_Hulk Jimmy: I'm done..._

* * *

**Prologue**

It had been about two weeks since the events in Miracle City and now the Avengers were now back home in New York. Manny fitted right in with the team as they resumed their task of rounding up all the escaped super villains.

However, they still felt one member short since, Jimmy's hulk self had declared he'd quit after being overshadowed by Django of the Dead. Giving him time to let off some steam, the team had decided to say he was on a leave of absence. They still managed to take down villains, such as right now, as they (except Arnold, who was on a two week vacation and Brad who returned to Miracle City to study virbrainium with the locals.) were chasing down Bull-E

"Stay on him," Timmy ordered as Danny and Manny chased the half-human, half-bull villain through the allies of New York.

"I've got visual," Danny replied, "this joker's fast, I'll give him that."

Timmy flew next to him and scanned the area.

"Phantom, Tigre, he just disappeared of my grid, do you have him?"

"Wow, for someone who's a complete moron, he's getting pretty good," Jenny said, as she carried Helga.

"Yeah, no kidding," she added.

"There he is!" Jenny shouted, when she spotted him in an ally.

She and Helga dove straight down into the ally and cornered him, but stopped when he had his horns pointed right at the them.

"Hi there," he smirked.

"Give it up, Francis, you can't win," Timmy said and aimed his repulsor at Bull-E. Danny, Manny soon arrived and Francis found himself surrounded. They were just about to take him, when...

"Attention Avengers," came a voice. They looked up and saw a S.H.I.E.L.D. jet hovering above them. Jenny then looked back toward Bull-E.

"Hey, he's gone!" she shouted.

"No sign of him, great!" Timmy said as he scanned the area. He and Helga looked back up to the jet to see who caused this. There, standing on the ramp, was Agent Thaddeus 'Curly' Gammelthorpe.

"Crimeny, you have got to be kidding me!" Helga groaned as she and Timmy flew up to him.

"What the hell, Gammelthorpe," Timmy snapped, "we had him!"

"Let him go for now," Curly explained, "we didn't come for Bull-E, Turbo Thunder."

"Then what do you exactly need," Helga said getting impatient.

"There's been a situation at the cube. We need your help..."

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Outside Las Vegas, Nevada_

With the Avengers now recruited to help with the situation at the Cube, they were now flying across the bleak Nevada dessert. Curly wasn't saying anything.

"I'm getting a little impatient, Gammelthorpe," Timmy radioed, "You won't tell us where Johanssen is and you're not telling us what's going on."

"Even if I knew where Gerald Johanssen was, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be at liberty to tell you Turbo Thunder," Curly snapped, "as for what's going on, it's pretty much simpler if you just see it for yourself."

"Look, on the horizon," Danny said. They all looked to see the cube was engulfed in a giant, green dome.

"What sort of sorcery is this?" Thomas asked when they landed.

"Wow, its pure gamma radiation," Timmy said as he scanned it, "man I bet Brad is sorry he stayed in Miracle City and Arnold being on vacation."

"No kidding, this is way better than studying vibrainium," Jenny agreed, but caught herself, "no offense Manny."

"Where is James Neutron?" came a voice, "I was told he was on your team?"

They looked down to see a very muscular man, with long, green hair.

"Why does that man have green hair?" Danny asked.

"I have no idea," Timmy answered and turned back to Henry, "you're Dr. Henry Rutland right? Hulk is on a...shall we say a leave of absence. Now does someone want to tell us what's going on?"

* * *

Inside S.H.I.E.L.D.'s mobile laboratory, Henry was showing the team footage from the recent attack on the Hulk Buster unit.

"This is video from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s incursion into the cube after the breakout," Henry explained, the staff and personnel were all accounted for, but the prisoners...well they were another matter."

"Crimeny, what the hell was that?!" Helga shouted when she saw a giant, scaly hand grab one of the soldiers."

"Eustace Styrch, aka the Abomination," Henry explained, "as strong as the hulk and twice as mean...and with military training. He's not the problem though."

Curly then switched videos on the monitor.

"The energy dome exploded outward from the cube and the S.H.I.E.L.D. team was caught right in it. Then this happened."

The video showed the three agents on screen, slowly mutate into gamma monsters. One sprouted wings and another grew in muscle mass like the hulk. Everyone stared at the video in shock.

"The dome is expanding with no sign of stopping," Curly added, "at this rate; it'll hit a town within the next six hours, and a major city in eight."

"Who is responsible for this?" Danny asked.

"Professor Finbar Calamitous, the Leader," Henry explained, "he received his mutation not long after Styrch gained his. As strong as the hulk is, the Leader is intelligent."

"And as far as we know, the Leader is inside," Curly continued, "most likely with mess of gamma villains. The Abomination, Absorbing Man, Gigawatt, they were all inside when the breakout occurred. We want you to go into the cube."

"Pfft, AHAHAHA!" Jenny laughed, then stopped when everyone was looking at her, "Oh wait, you're serious."

"Okay, not to harp on this little point," Helga said, "but how are we going to get into the cube, without, you know, getting all gamma upped?"

"This is how Agent Pataki," Henry answered and presented specially designed hazmat suits.

"I've modified these S.H.I.E.L.D. radiation suits to protect you," he continued, "with these you should be immune to the effects of the gamma dome."

"An Asgardian needs no such protection," Thomas said.

"So you've sent people in wearing these?" Timmy asked.

"Uh...no," Henry replied, "it hasn't been tested yet."

Everyone looked at him with shock and surprised looks.

"But I'm confident it will work," he assured them and placed on his helmet. Everyone was soon suited and Jenny and Timmy had activated their gamma protection systems.

"Okay let's get this over with," Helga said and they made their way to expanding dome.

"Okay, so who wants to go first?" Timmy asked, "El Tigre?"

"Leaders lead," Danny said.

"Gee, thank Phantom," Timmy said sarcastically. He stood just before the dome and it slowly passed over him. Thankfully, nothing happened and everyone proceeded inside.

"So far so good," he said, "Turbo Thunder to S.H.I.E.L.D. base camp, respond. Ugh...communications are down."

"S.H.I.E.L.D.'s down too," Curly replied, "I got nothin'."

Jenny decided to scout out the area and flew ahead of the group.

"Man, look at this place," she said as she observed a destroyed jet. Suddenly, a large granite-like monster appeared from behind her. Scared, she flew back to warn the others, but there was no need, since they could see the monster, as well as two more.

"Uh...Gammelthorpe?!" Timmy panicked.

"It's them," he said in shock as the monsters slowly approached them, "it's my men."

"I kinda miss chasing Bull-E," Helga said to Timmy.

"You and me both..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"All agents open fire!" shouted Curly as the mutated S.H.I.E.L.D. agents charged at the group. The flying one swooped down and grabbed hold of one of the agents with its talons.

"XJ9!" Henry called, and Jenny flew up to the creature and shot numerous lasers at it before hitting its leg and releasing the agent. Luckily before the agent could hit the ground, she caught him.

Timmy was busy with the granite monster as he tried to hold it off. The monster swung its boulder shaped fist and punched Timmy into the air, but he quickly activated his jets to prevent going any further. Thomas then swooped in and slammed his hammer right in the monster's jaw.

Danny was now face to face with the muscular creature and quickly turned in tangible before it could strike. Thankfully Manny pounced in and round housed the monster to unconsciousness.

With all three monsters defeated, Thomas examined each one.

"These creatures may share his origin," he said, "but they are pale reflections to that of the true hulk."

"That's a good thing, Thomas," Timmy agreed.

"Is everyone alright?" Henry asked, before scanning one of the agents, "once out the gamma field, these agents should revert back to human form, hopefully with no side effects."

"You had some pretty good moves back there, Doc," Danny complimented.

"Doc Rutland, Avenger," Jenny added, "think about it."

Henry just sighed and turned around.

"Look around you," he said, "this is all my fault. James warned men, but I didn't listen. My only concern is making this right."

"The dome has to have some kind of power source," Timmy said, "like a gamma generator."

"If the Leader truly is as brilliant as Rutland says," Manny spoke, "then this is no doubt a trap. He will be prepared for S.H.I.E.L.D. at the very least and the hulk at the very most."

"Oh my God," Jenny gasp, "I forgot you talked!"

"If this is a trap warriors," Thomas grinned and placed his hand on Manny's shoulder, "Then so be it."

"Okay then," Timmy said, "Thomas goes in first."

* * *

_Hillwood, Washington_

Meanwhile, Arnold was enjoying his vacation in his childhood home in Hillwood. Right now he was the pier, waiting in line for the roller coaster.

"It's good to be home," he said, "a nice two week vacation without tin man getting on my ass, and...well I do wish Helga was here. Hopefully she's handling everything okay without me. But on the bright side, at least there's no major villains they need to worry about, so what could happen?"

He spoke too soon why his ID card suddenly went off.

"Dammit!" he sighed, "so much for that."

He gathered his bow and arrows and hopped on his specially designed air bike and flew off into the distance.

* * *

"Hellicarrier, I repeat, the Avengers have entered the cube," an agent radioed, "but we've lost communication. It's not interference, the signal is being blocked."

Now inside the prison, the group slowly made their way through the eerie environment.

"Stay sharp team," Danny said.

"Right," Timmy said, a little nervous as he shown his light through the fog, "stay sharp..."

"AAHHH!" cried an agent as he disappeared, followed by another.

"Jackson?!" Curly shouted, "Jackson, what just happened?!"

"The radiation is messing with my systems," Timmy said, "I've got multiple contacts, but I can't lock them down."

"If anyone is completely terrified," Jenny said shaking, "I can escort you out."

"I second that," Helga agreed. Suddenly Henry was flung against a pillar.

"Doc?" Helga said nervously.

"Show yourself, coward!" Thomas challenged. From behind him, a giant metal monster, grabbed him by the shoulder and flung him to the ground.

"The U-FOs!" Curly shouted, but before he could say anything else, a skeletal creature appeared and electrocuted him, but his suit managed to stay activated.

Danny was suddenly lifted into the air by a vapor-like female, who enter his suit through the vents.

"Give Misty a kiss," she smirked and planted her contaminated lips onto his.

Jenny brought out one of her laser cannons and prepared to fire, when she was flung against the same pillar next to Henry.

"Welcome to the cube," came a transparent mutant.

"Victor," Henry, stammered, "T-those devices were made to drain gamma energy."

"The leader has other plans for them," Victor explained, "our powers are increased to levels you can't..."

Before he could finish, Manny pounced on top of him.

"You talk too much," he said.

"Truly a poor showing," Thomas said, "the Leader will have to do much better."

"No," Manny cut him off, "the agents outside, the U-FOs, it is all a distraction."

Suddenly two giant bolts of lightning went straight through both Helga's and Curly's suit, shorting out both of them. The creature reveled himself to be Gigawatt.

"NO!" Thomas shouted, "attack me monster!"

Gigawatt bounced off the sidewalls, but Thomas swung his hammer and obsorbed his electrical energy, leaving him only a living lightbulb.

"You don't get it do you?" Victor chuckled, "we don't need to 'beat' you."

"Oh no, the gamma armor!" Timmy realized, "Widow!"

With Helga now exposed to the gamma field, her body began to slowly mutate. Her eyes changed from her deep blue to bright green. A spider abdomen grew from her back and spouted six additional legs. Spider fangs replaced her teeth.

She now turned to face the group, breathing heavily.

"HEEEAAAAHHH!" she screeched and charged at them.

She was now under Calamitous' control.

* * *

**Yes, I know that was short, but I like have a short chapter every now and then.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Poor misguided Dr. Rutland," Calamitous smirked as he watched the events occurring on screen, "all that time you were studying me in the cube; you didn't realize that it was I who was studying you. How sad."

He then pressed about on his control helmet.

"Black Widow," he said, "put the good doctor out of his misery."

The newly mutated Helga charged at Henry, but Thomas stepped in front of him.

"I have no desire to fight you Widow," he said, but Helga was not listening and attacked him instead.

"Remember who you are," he added. Helga's eye momentarily returned blue and she tried to fight it, but Calamitous' control of her was strong and the returned bright green. She shrieked once more and began attacking him again, in her efforts to get to Henry.

Just then, mutated forms of Curly and the other agents appeared from the fog.

"This doesn't look good," Timmy said, "thoughts?"

"We can't hurt these men or Widow," Danny said as they drew closer.

"I'm not so sure they feel the same about us. El Tigre, you take Gammelthorpe and Phantom and I will..."

Before he could say anything else, Manny leaped into the air and roundhouse Curly before disappearing down the hall.

"El Tigre? EL TIGRE!" Timmy shouted, "I can't believe this!"

"Head's up!" Danny shouted and blocked a punch by one of the mutant agents. Soon the U-FOs returned and joined the fight against them.

"There's too many of them!" Timmy shouted as he fires repulsor rays.

"We can't give up," Danny encouraged.

"All they have to do is take out our armor. Rutland, get to the generator, go! Jenny and I will cover you!"

And with that Henry and Danny disappeared towards the generator as Thomas continued to fight Helga.

"Thomas, we have to go!" Timmy shouted.

"The Leader will pay for this!" Thomas declared and flew off, with the mutant agents and the U-FOs hot on their tail.

They didn't make it far when one of them attacked Timmy from behind.

"AHH!" he shouted when he crashing to the ground.

"Protect Rutland," Danny told Thomas, "Jenny and I will get Timmy."

He managed to get Timmy intangible just as the metal monster was about to slam its fist upon him. Gigawatt then appeared and almost short circuited his suit. Jenny attempted to rescue them, but was attacked by Curly and soon they were overwhelmed by the amount of mutants attacking.

"Thomas, destroy the generator!" Timmy shouted as they continued fighting, "no matter what!"

"Doctor, Turbo Thunder speaks truly," he said to Henry, "find me the Leader and I will finish this."

Henry nodded and led the way, but when they reached the generator, they stopped.

"Uh-oh," Henry said meekly. Standing before them were three aliens, infamously known as the Space Bandits, Zix, Travoltron, and Tee.

"Oh, look boys, they actually thought the leader was going to be here," Travoltron smirked.

"Them fools thought wrong!" Zix agreed.

"Too bad," Travoltron added and placed a gamma booster on his chest, followed by his minions.

"Let's take 'em down boys!"

Tee charged at Henry, hitting him with his wrecking ball.

"Doctor!" Thomas shouted.

Henry rose and found his suit was destroyed, but nothing happened.

"I'm okay," he said relieved, "not changing."

"How about I change your face!" shouted Tee and sucker punched him against the concrete.

Thomas found him surrounded before turning to see Zix jump into the air and slammed his crowbar upside his head.

"Well, well, well," grinned Travoltron, "looks we just took down the 'mighty god of thunder'."

While this was happening, Manny reached the top of the generator and stood before it. He reached into his suit and flung a few crystals of Vibranium into the generator. This created a chain reaction that caused the generator to explode, destroying it. With its power source gone, the dome disappeared and those who were mutated, including Helga, Curly and the other agents, returned to their human form.

The space bandits lay unconscious as Thomas and Henry observed what had happened. Manny swooped in and landed next to them.

"I could not get close enough to the generator while the Leader's forces guarded it," he explained, "Are you alright, Doctor? Thunderer?"

"Aye, Rivera," Thomas sighed relieved, "but truly, that was a close one."

* * *

That night, all the gamma villains were now being taken back into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, while those who were mutated were examined for any medical issues.

"Everyone seems to be recovering with no signs of residual radiation poisoning," Henry explained to Curly, "the energy the Leader used was very specific."

"The Leader, there was no sign of him?" Curly asked.

"No, but we saved a lot of lives today and foiled his big plan."

"Did we?" Manny asked suspiciously. Everyone turned and starred with confused looks.

* * *

Manny suspicions were right as that moment on, Calamitous, Eustace and Eddie, were standing on the outskirts of the Sin City.

"I would call that little test run a success," he said and reached for his remote. He pressed a button and a larger dome began to appear.

In the streets of the city, civilians watched as a giant green dome began to form over the city. Slowly it engulfed everyone in sight. Everyone soon began panicking, but soon their bodies began to mutate and transform into gamma monsters.

"Now, we begin..."

* * *

As the Avengers continued to gather the remaining gamma villains from the cube, they were completely unaware of the new dome fast approaching.

"That's what, nine gamma villains back in custody?" Timmy asked and then turn to face Curly, Manny, Henry and Thomas, "pretty good day, don't you think?"

Suddenly they jumped and saw something coming toward them. Timmy turned, just in time to the new dome pass over them.

Everyone seethed in pain as the dome began its effect and they began slowly mutate. All Thomas an Henry could do was watch as Helga returned to her spider/human hybrid form, while Danny began to mutate into a half-hulk, half-ghost creature. Timmy felt a sharp pain in his chest as the wires from his chest piece sprang from his suit and wrapped around his entire body.

"How is this possible?!" Thomas asked in alarm, "The Leader's machine was destroyed!"

Before Henry could answer, he suddenly attacked by Manny, who had transformed into a half-human, half-tiger creature.

"RUTLAND!" shouted Thomas, but soon found he was surrounded. He turned to see the mutated Avengers before him.

"Avengers, remember who you are."

But none of them was listening and the Hulk Danny leaped into the air and pounded his fist down toward him, but Thomas dodged him and slammed his hammer against Danny. More mutated agents began to overwhelm him and soon he was buried beneath them all.

* * *

At this time Arnold was flying towards to cube on his jet bike, still fuming.

"I wonder what was so important that Turner had to interrupt my two weeks off," he complained to Cosmo, who was programmed into the bike.

"_Apparently there has been an incident at the cube that appears to a massive threat,"_ the computer explained.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure they can handle it," Arnold scoffed, then he saw it.

"What the hell is that?!" he exclaimed.

"_It would appear to dome of pure gamma radiation,"_ Cosmo answered.

"Thanks, but now I have to turn around before I get in it! Come on, turn!"

The bike did a complete 180, just barley grazing the dome and Arnold floored in the other direction.

"I guess that what's important," he said as he flew, "right Cosmo?"

But Cosmo didn't respond.

"Cosmo?"

"_Attention Humanity,"_ came an unfamiliar voice.

"Hey, this is a restricted S.H.I.E.L.D. frequency! Who is this?!"

His answer came when a projection of Calamitous appeared on the screen.

"_I come to you with a message," _he continued as his broadcast played on every media device on the planet, _"And that message is, do not be scared. The gamma dome that has formed in the American Southwest is no threat. It is a promise. It is going to change the world...for the better. You are weak. You suffer with your small minds and fragile bodies. And you have plunged the world into darkness with your faults. But I am here to save you. I will remake the world in my image. I will remake you in my image. You will be perfect...like me and I will think your thoughts for you. The gamma dome will grow to envelop the Earth and you will be transformed. Your power will be my power. Accept your future, for I am your Leader. Welcome, to Gamma World!"_

And with that the transmission ended. Arnold was dumbfounded.

"Cosmo, how many of the Avengers are inside?" he asked

"_Except you and Dr. Carbuckle, all of them,"_ Cosmo answered.

Arnold thought for a moment. He knew not all of them were inside.

"Mr. Shortman?" Cosmo asked.

"Not all of the Avengers were inside," Arnold said, "we have to find the Hulk..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"_Find the Hulk?" _Cosmo questioned, _"from what I understand, Mr. hulk resigned."_

"Yeah, _he _quit, not James," Arnold said, "Dr. Neutron is the foremost expert on gamma energy. He's had run-ins with Calamitous before. He'll know how to stop this."

"_Then there isn't much time. The Hulk was last seen northern Canada this morning. However, there is a Hulk Buster operation about commence."_

"Well, they're in for a surprise," Arnold smirked and raced off to the north.

* * *

In Calamitous' tower in Downtown Las Vegas, he was waiting impatiently for the mutated Avengers to arrive.

"Bring them to me," he said as they tossed Thomas, and Henry and Jenny to the floor. Henry was unconscious, while Jenny's systems had been shut down.

"Leave me," he said and they did so.

"Ugh," Thomas groaned as he rose, "my hammer! Where..."

"Ah yes," said Calamitous as he stood on his pedestal, "it is quite curious. My Space Bandits could not life your weapon, even with their strength enhanced by my gamma boosters. And you, off all the living Avengers was not affected by my gamma energy, now tell me why is that?"

"Only those worthy of the thunder may wield Mjnior, villain," Thomas glared, "and as for your 'energy', mortal science holds no fear for an Asgardian."

"I suppose if gamma energy has no effect on a thunder god," Calamitous smirked, "then you will simply have to serve as entertainment."

Thomas turned to see Henry and Jenny being dragged away into the shadows.

"Come to me my..." he began, but was cut off when Eustace suddenly bulldozed him and began punching him repeatedly.

"Not scared?" he mocked, "you will be."

* * *

_Somewhere in British Columbia, Canada_

Cosmo was right about the Hulk Buster operation as, right now, Hulk Jimmy was now up against a large infantry. Tanks and helicopters surrounded him, but he wouldn't go down without a fight. A tank aimed it's cannon and locked on him, it fired a projectile, but he dodged it. However, this was a distraction as a helicopter behind him fired a missile and struck him.

"Let General Vortex the Hulk is down," the pilot radioed, "I repeat, the Hulk is down."

Suddenly an arrow struck the pilot's gun and unknown to them, Arnold entered the scene.

"Hulk Buster units to Vortex, we are being attacked by an unidentified boogie," the pilot called, "we have to set down."

As Arnold chased the copter, Hulk Jimmy rose to his feet, confused on what was happening. Not wanting think about it now, he grabbed one of the tanks and swung it in to the distant woods. Just then another tank began firing bullets at him and he used part of another tank to shield himself. Arnold then swooped in and released an arrow right into the tank's barrel and detonated on impact.

The surviving soldiers stood before Hulk Jimmy, scared out of their lives.

"RRROOOAAAARRR!" Hulk Jimmy boomed and soldiers began to flee.

"Fall back, go, go!"

Hulk Jimmy then turned to Arnold.

"Leave Jimmy alone," he snarled.

"Leave you alone?" Arnold asked sarcastically, "I just saved your orange behind. Now you get to return the favor. I need some help."

"You're on the Avengers, call them," Hulk Jimmy snapped and began to walk away.

"The Avengers are the one's I'm trying to save," Arnold explained, "not to mention the whole world. There's a big green, energy dome, turning everyone into gamma monsters."

"You want someone to fight monsters? You should ask them."

"I don't need them smart guy and I don't need you. I need Neutron."

Hulk Jimmy stooped in his tracks and then turned back to Arnold.

"Neutron's not home!" he bellowed, "now leave me alone!"

Arnold was losing his patience.

"Listen Bigfoot," he snapped, "if you don't give me James Neutron in the next three seconds, bottom line, I will take you down!"

He starred at the orange beast with a very serious look on his face. Then of all things, Hulk Jimmy burst into a large fit of laughter.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he howled as his laughter echoed across the valley. With him laughing so hard, he was calm enough to revert back to Jimmy, who was still laughing. Arnold smirked as he folded his bow back.

"Okay, okay," Jimmy said as he tried to catch his breath, "you'll have to give me a minute; he hasn't let me out in weeks."

He adjusted himself and was now serious.

"Alright, now Agent Shortman, tell me everything you know."

* * *

Meanwhile, Thomas was struggling in his fight against Abomination.

"You call yourself Leader" he said sternly, "but what gives you the right to lead this world? You defeated you enemies through trickery. With the strength of others! You have no honor!"

"You wish me to talk?" Calamitous snapped, "Fine. Why should I lead humanity? I am the most advanced mind the world has ever seen! I think on a level normal human beings cannot begin to comprehend! Look at this world, Asgardian! Mankind is on the brink of destruction! They need me!"

Thomas snarled as lightning flashed outside.

* * *

Back at the cube, the Space Bandits were having fun trying lift Thomas' hammer. Travoltron tried to lift it with his hand. Zix pushed him out the way and began to hit the hammer with his crowbar. Suddenly, a large vortex appeared over him and lightning came crashing down to the hammer, knocking Zix out of the way.

The starred in awe as the hammer lifted itself and flew across the desert sky towards its wielder.

* * *

"Wow, you did all this while you were on the run?" Arnold asked, as looked around the lab in Jimmy's cabin.

"Yes," Jimmy answered as he worked through the data on his computer, "and Leaping Leptons, don't touch _anything! _ Your skycycle collected a lot of data about the gamma energy the dome was putting off."

"S.H.I.E.L.D. likes to be thorough," Arnold said.

"I know that," Jimmy replied, then stabbed Arnold's arm with a needle.

"OW! What the hell did you do that for?!"

"I just inoculated you. That'll temporarily protect you from Calamitous' gamma energy. We're going to have to do some of this on route, there's not much time. The longer people are exposed to the gamma energy, the more likely the effects will become permanent. I've located the epicenter of the dome. That's where The Leader will be with the energy generator. That's what we have to destroy."

"Wow, and I thought I had the answers to everything," Arnold said impressed, "so how do you plan on getting to the Leader?"

Jimmy smirked and flashed his eyes dark green.

"The direct route..."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Thomas was barely standing as Eustace continued to punch in Calamitous' tower. Eustace, of course was enjoying every moment of it. Suddenly Thomas grabbed his next incoming punch. He barely had time to reacted when the battered and bruised Thomas decked him in the jaw hard, having reserved a lot of energy.

"You cannot win," Calamitous said, who appeared bored, "you must realize that."

"I disagree villain," Thomas scowled. At that exact moment, Mjnior came flying through a window and landed in his grasp as lighting flashed outside.

"I played your game long enough to retrieve Mjnior and now your game is over!"

Suddenly, grayish goo began to engulf him.

"What matter of..." he stammered.

"You feeble minded fool!" Calamitous grinned, "of course I wanted you to retrieve your hammer. I _let_ you do it."

Just then the grayish blob formed into Eddie, who had just absorbed his hammer's energy.

"Nice hammer," he smirked as he turned dark grey, "now, let me show you why they call me the Absorbing Man."

Lightning then began to flash all over his body and was ready to fight.

"You ask me before what gives me the right to rule?" Calamitous asked a very shocked Thomas, "because no one can stop me!"

Eddie then formed his hands into the shaped of Thomas' hammer and charged at him, slamming his fist against his head. Eustace them came from behind and grabbed him by the hair and swung him to the ground hard.

"In 14.7 hours, my dome will have covered half the planet," Calamitous said sternly as Thomas lay before him, "in another 11.43 hours, the entire world will engulfed. Anyone within the dome is mine to command."

Eddie and Eustace then cornered Thomas as he prepared to defend himself with his hammer.

"You have lost, Asgardian," Calamitous finished. And with that, Eddie charged at Thomas, and shoved him out the window, and both fell toward the city streets.

"And without the Avengers, who is left to stand against me?"

As if on cue, an explosion went off behind him, creating a massive hole in the floor. Arnold then appeared and Hulk Jimmy followed suit.

"You with the tall orange head," he threatened, aiming an arrow, "freeze!"

"I knew you would come eventually, my old enemy," Calamitous said to Hulk Jimmy, "but you of all people must realize that this is for the best. In Gamma World, no one will hunt, no one will try to cure you, and you'd be a king! Everyone who hated you, who attacked you, they will _be _you! Are you really going to try and stop me?!"

Hulk Jimmy snarled at him.

"No, not stop you," he said, before pounding his fists together, "SMASH YOU!"

"Disappoint," Calamitous sighed, "but not unexpected. Abomination."

And with that, Eustace leaped over him and tackled Hulk Jimmy, ready to wrestle.

"You ready Animal?" he challenged, "with the Leader's tech, I'm stronger than you, I'm smarter that you, and I'm gonna breach you 'til..."

Hulk Jimmy wasn't even listening as he sucker punched Eustace through the ceiling and out onto the roof. He then followed suit.

Arnold meanwhile aimed and let loose arrow right at Calamitous, but was suddenly caught by the Tiger Manny.

"You're either very brave or very stupid you Oblong Headed Archer," Calamitous smirked as the rest of the mutated Avengers appeared, "you're vastly outnumbered."

"That's okay, I've got an arrow for each of you," Arnold said as the Spider Helga and Hulk Danny charged at him, "sorry babe."

He let loose two more arrows and they landed right on their chests.

"What do you think you are accomplishing?" Calamitous questioned, "you're toys cannot hurt my creations."

"Yeah, I'm not a genius like you," Arnold retorted, "so I found one and he made me some new ones."

From behind him, the arrows began to revert Helga and Danny back to their human form, thankfully with no side effects.

"His name is James Neutron. Maybe you've heard of him?"

"Indeed I have."

Calamitous then pressed a button on his pedestal and it transformed into a battle robot.

"Oh, perfect," Arnold said to himself.

* * *

Outside on the on strip, Thomas and Eddie were continuing the quarrel as Eddie continued to slam his two hammer shaped fist against Thomas' face.

"FIGHT BACK!" he shouted, challenging Thomas.

"I cannot," Thomas said slowly, "for I am concentrating."

Eddie was about to deliver one last blow, when...

"Hey, what's going on?! I can't move!"

"You were foolish to take on the essence of Mjnior, mortal," Thomas said sternly and with one wave of his hand he lifted Eddie of the ground and sent him hurtling into the depths of space, "the hammer's power is not yours to control, it is mine!"

* * *

Back inside, Arnold was trying his best to not be hit by Calamitious' robot, while also trying to take him out.

"My genius cannot be defeated!" Calamitous shouted as he continued to fire, "I've planned for every contingence."

"Too bad you're such a lousy shot then, Citrus Head," Arnold mocked, cleary sounding like Helga for a moment.

He then leaped onto top of the robot, before releasing an arrow through the hole created by Hulk Jimmy and out to the roof.

"NNAAAHHH!" Calamitous screeched in anger as he blasted off in purist.

On the roof, Hulk Jimmy and Eustace were in a one on one wrestling match, with Eustace unfortunately having the upper hand, thanks to his gamma booster.

"I'll always beat you Hulk," Eustace snarled as he pressed his foot against Hulk Jimmy's head, "do you hear me?! I'm better than you, in every way!"

"But I've got something you don't have," Hulk Jimmy retorted, "backup."

Eustace had barely enough time to react when an arrow suddenly landed on his forehead. He looked to see Arnold standing not far behind Hulk Jimmy. He began to feel is strength being drained by the arrow, but quickly yanked it off before it could drain more. Hulk Jimmy then charged at him and punched him so hard that he was sent flying miles out into the Nevada desert.

Arnold stood impressed by that, but then felt Calamitous approaching.

"We've got incoming!" he shouted as Calamitous landed.

"You two think you can defeat me?!" he boomed, "I have already calculated a thousand ways to destroy you both!"

Just then a shadow appeared on him. He looked up to see Eddie careening down towards him. With a loud crash, Eddie landed on him, destroying the robot. Arnold and Hulk Jimmy turned to see Thomas floating above them.

"Destroy?!" Thomas questioned, "you do not even know the meaning of the word, Leader!"

"You really wanna hurt the Leader?" Hulk Jimmy asked angrily, "this is how!"

He walked over to the generator and slowly began to rip it from its stand.

"AAHHH!" Calamitous screamed as his brain grew even larger, caused by the generator magnetic waves.

With all this strength, Hulk Jimmy gave one last pull and yanked the generator out of the roof and hurtled into space, hoping it wouldn't return. With the generator gone, the dome slowly vanished and everyone that was caught inside began to revert back to normal.

Well all except for Calamitous, who slowly crawled out to the three heroes before him.

"It would've been glorious," he sighed, defeated, "I was creating the perfect world, all in my image."

"That's the problem," Hulk Jimmy said as he looked over him, "you're ugly."

* * *

Later in the morning, Calamitous and Eddie were taken back into S.H.I.E.L.D. custody, who know helping with the clean up. All the Avengers that had been mutated we're checked and cleared.

"Well, Agent Pataki, you should be good to go," Henry said, "no side effects are present."

"Thanks Doc," Helga said and turned to Arnold, "so I hear a certain Football Head helped saved the world."

"Well...I wouldn't say," Arnold began before Helga planted her lips onto his.

"I seriously hope she starts spewing web," Timmy said to Thomas.

"Verily," Thomas agreed, but was more concerened with Hulk Jimmy, "and what of you? You are indeed a noble warrior Hulk, one who has helped save the Avengers and has saved the world once more. I would trust you with my life. Will you trust us?"

Hulk Jimmy stayed silent for a moment and looked at the Arnold and Helga currently making out.

"Ugh...I'll stay," he sighed, "if Cupid learns to stop sucking face every five seconds."

Arnold immediately stopped kissing Helga and angrily looked at him.

"You wanna go Jay-Jaws?!" he challenged, "right here, right now?! Let's do this!"

Timmy and Danny looked at each other nervously.

"Okay, this is going to be fun..."


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

In the hot, dry Nevada desert, Eustace could barely breathe as he struggled to find some sort of humidity.

A shadow then appeared in front of him. He stopped and looked to see a small blue skinned creature with bat wings sticking out of his back. Dressed in a fanciful suit, the creature grinned evilly as its blue made contact with his.

"Hello Mr. Styrch..."


End file.
